Vacuum electronics is a broad term that typically references electronic devices that rely on the application of the principles of electron emission in the context of a vacuum. For example, diodes, triodes, tetrodes, and pentodes, can be fabricated as vacuum electronic devices. Recently, carbon nanotubes (CNTs) have been studied for their potential to provide for viable electron emitters within vacuum electronic devices. Specifically, carbon nanotubes exhibit a host of properties that would suggest that they could make for excellent field emitters, and can thereby enhance the functionality of vacuum electronic devices. Because of the numerous advantages that carbon nanotube-based vacuum electronic devices can confer, there exists a need to improve their manufacture such that they can be made to be more commercially viable.